Love is blind
by ColenaForever
Summary: Sweeney Todd had moved in above Nellie Lovett, He was just a normal barber without bad habits, just very angry and revengeful but often at night he'd here his landlady and her husband arguing, fighting and the odd cry for help. He didn't want to get involved though, he couldn't if he wanted to as Albert and Nellie were married and in these days a husband could do what he pleased.


Sweeney Todd had moved in above Nellie Lovett, He was just a normal barber without bad habits, just very angry and revengeful but often at night he'd here his landlady and her husband arguing, fighting and the odd cry for help. He didn't want to get involved though, he couldn't if he wanted to as Albert and Nellie were married and in these days a husband could do what he pleased to his wife and she couldn't protest nor could he.

One night he was lying in bed and he heard faint arguing then a massive thud and scream, he closed his eyes and blocked out the noise. He got up the next morning and went downstairs asking her for some breakfast. She came out to the counter of her meat pie shop and immediately noticed she had a bruise above her left eye. He didn't think too ask because it was none of his business but he knew he had hit her and there was nothing he could do.

She served him eggs and bacon, as he ate he watched her fat bastard of a husband wobble in with a hangover, slamming his fat arse onto the chair next to him. "Eleanor?! Where is that stupid lazy bitch... ELEANOR!"

Sweeney growled at him hatefully then sighed quietly and shook his head, she was nothing but good to him and he treated her like shit. Nellie came in from cleaning the tables outside and went behind the desk. "Albert?" she said sweetly and calmly trying not to start another fight. "Where the fuck is my breakfast, your only task in life is too feed me and be here all day so i can fuck you as i please and you cant even do those right! Just get my breakfast. NOW." Nellie looked disgusted that he just shouted all this in front of her tenant. Sweeney just covered his eyes and shook his head trying to drain out the horror of this mental abuse he was spitting at her. "Im sorry Albert love i jus' wasn't feeling so good this mornin' i thought id sleep a bit longer until i felt better" she said with fear in her tone. Sweeney feared that her not felling well was something to do with the massive lump on her head "I don't care how your feeling. I want my breakfast, there you go again thinking about yourself. Its always about you, you, you all the bloody time!" he screamed back at her as she cooked him 4 rashes of bacon and 3 eggs, it was like feeding a bear sometimes. "Sorry love, your right." Sweeney threw his chair back and stood angrily "Ill be at my work if ya need me" he stormed upstairs and slumped down on his barber chair, caressing his razor. He was sick of him treating her like shit, she deserved better than him but one think he couldn't understand was why did she like him or keep being nice to him?

Later on that night after dinner Nell went into the bedroom for a nap to sleep of her headache and Sweeney sat in her shop having a drink to himself when Albert swarmed in and went into the bedroom. "What do you think your doing?" she woke up and stuttered a little then apologised but he didn't care. He sat down and pulled his trousers off and stood in front of her "Iv had a hard day so do it!" She hid her tears and backed away "But i don't want.." she said before he interrupted her with "I DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO OR DONT WANT TO DO! JUST DO IT!" she jumped after starting to cry and lowered her head to his crotch. Sweeney could hear all the drama and oh how he wanted to go in there and help her but he couldn't and it killed him. After she had finished pleasuring him and he passed out on the bed Sweeney lay in his bed listening to her downstairs crying herself to sleep. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily making his way downstairs after hearing her get up for a drink of water. The walls and floor were so thin he could always here everything they did. He walked into her shop and stood at the window looking at her. She turned and jumped at the sight of him. "Oh Mista T you gave me a fright!" he approached her and sat at the counter "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "Yeah why?" she said as if nothing were wrong. "Mrs Lovett, i 'ear what he does to you, i hear everything through these piss thin walls" he sighed and straightened his back. "oh that" the baker sighed and sat with him "why do you put up with it?" he asked "Nothing i can do love" she replied. "'e's my 'usband, he can do what he liked to me" she shrugged "Its wrong though, you don't deserve this and he's an arsehole" he said sternly. "no he's not he just cares for me too much to stop me making a fool of myself" she said quietly, this made Sweeney so bloody angry his blood boiled "He doesn't love you! he doesn't give a shit about you! he beats you, rapes you makes you do things you don't wanna do and makes you feel shit about himself" She puffed his chest out to her and she looked down and cried "but he.." she stopped "but he nothing, he doesn't love you and your too good for him!" he said. Look its none of my business but i care about you, your my friend and i cant stand to see you hurt like this! what if one day he hits you too hard and you die?" he shouted. She slowly looked up at him tears running down her face "why are you yelling at me?" she cried. His face drained and he leaned over and hugged her tightly "Im sorry i didn't realise, i didn't mean too but he makes me so angry!" he rubbed her back comfortingly and shook his head in horror. Albert didn't deserve her, she should be his!


End file.
